Street Fighter X Sonic the Hedgehog
by joshuasumter951
Summary: When Joshua Sumter landed in the world of Street Fighter and saw the Chaos Emeralds were scattered, he embark on an epic journey to find them. Along the way, he met Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and many World Warriors, each of whom have their own agendas and motivations in mind. When Eggman took over with Shadaloo, the World Warriors joined Joshua and get the help from Sonic and his friends.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Personae**

From the World of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ :

 **Sonic the Hedgehog** \- A blue hedgehog who's well known for his superpower: speed. Sonic can run faster than the speed of sound and enjoys travel and going on adventures.

 **Miles 'Tails' Prower** \- Sonic's best friend who's IQ and mechanical abilities almost match those of Dr. Eggman's. His real name is Miles Prower, but he was given the nickname Tails, due to the fact that he has 2 instead of one.

 **Knuckles the Echidna** \- A strong echidna who is the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald and a close friend and rival to Sonic. He can be stubborn and serious, and his belief in the goodness of others sometimes makes him gullible.

 **Amy Rose** \- An energetic girl that adores Sonic and believes she's Sonic's girlfriend. In the past, she usually was the damsel in distress, but now she is able to defend herself and fight back using her Piko Piko Hammer.

 **Cream the Rabbit (with Cheese the Chao)** \- A sweet girl rabbit who's a friend to the Chao. She's inseparable from her Chao friend, Cheese. She gives her best at anything she tries, and she's always full of curiosity. Her mom raised her to be good, so Cream is well-behaved and very polite.

 **The Chaotix Detective Agency (Team Chaotix):**  
 **Vector the Crocodile** \- Head honco of the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector is a croc with attitude. While he may seem like he's only about the money, he always helps those in need for free.

 **Espio the Chameleon** \- A master of ninjutsu. His wariness of soulful character makes him a vital member of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

 **Charmy Bee** \- Hyperactive, bee-brained Charmy is one of the co-founders of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He loves to play and be seen buzzing around everywhere.

 **Team Dark:**  
 **Shadow the Hedgehog** \- The Ultimate Life Form, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman's grandfather. After saving the planet twice, he decided to join G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations). He has a strong sense of purpose and purchases his goals by any means necessary.

 **Rouge the Bat** \- Professional treasure hunter and part-time government spy. She works as a G.U.N. agent alongside Shadow and Omega. She uses her powerful legs to take down opponents. She might appear to be ditsy at first blush, but she's a calculating realist who acts on her mercenary instincts.

 **E-123 Omega** \- The last and most powerful of Eggman's E-Series robots. He is currently working for G.U.N. now and works with Shadow and Rouge to form Team Dark. His body contains a variety of different weapons.

* * *

 **VILLAINS**

 **Dr. Eggman** \- With an amazing 300 IQ, Eggman uses his scientific genius and robotic expertise to create weapons and gadgets in his bid on taking over the world and build Eggman Land. However, his schemes are foiled at every turn when Sonic and his friends still stand between him and his goal.

 **Metal Sonic** \- A robotic duplicate of the real Sonic, created by Dr. Eggman.

 **Orbot and Cubot** \- Eggman's two robotic lackies.

* * *

From the World of _Street Fighter_ :

 **Ryu** \- Martial Artist. Ryu travels the globe in search of the path towards becoming a true warrior. He realizes the dangerous power known as the Satsui no Hado is manifesting inside of him, and he's also searching for answers to help him face this power head on.

 **Ken Masters** \- Martial Artist. His family supports him through thick and thin, making him even stronger than before. He's one of the wealthiest people in America, and is a bright man who rarely dislikes anything.

 **Chun-Li** \- Investigator for the ICPO. Chun-Li fights as an ICPO officer to avenge her father's death at the hands of Bison, and to topple the evil organization, Shadaloo. Chun-Li, along with Guile, pursue Shadaloo as they use their influence behind the scenes to control global affairs.

 **Cammy White** \- Delta Red Operative. Thanks to the experiments by Shadaloo, Cammy's body transformed into a powerful soldier, but she was rescued by the UK's Delta Red squad. As a Delta Red member, she started a new life.

 **Zangief** \- Professional Wrestler. Zangief is a gigantic Russian wrestler known as the Red Cyclone. He may look totally fearsome, he's actually a very friendly guy to many people. He believes that muscles are supreme, and has spent years refining his body and muscles.

 **Guile** \- Officer in the USAF. A major in the United States Air Force who is seeking to avenge the death of his Air Force buddy, Charlie Nash, at the hands of Shadaloo and M. Bison.

 **Charlie Nash** \- A former lieutenant in the American Air Force, and best friends with Guile. He passed away, but was revived with the sole purpose of killing Bison.

 **Dhalsim** \- Ascetic Monk. Dhalsim's strict training has transformed him into one of the masters of yoga, and is almost deified by the people. He even called upon the power of the fire god Agni to control flames.

 **Karin Kanzuki** \- Head of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. Karin lives a complicated life as a proud, boastful, and proficient fighter, as well as the head of an extremely wealthy family. The Kanzuki family stands firmly against Shadaloo, and with other fighters supporting her, challenges Bison. She may seem like an arrogant person, but she's a reliable friend who helps those close to her when they're in need. She's always accompanied by her super butler, Shibasaki.

 **Shibasaki** \- Shibasaki is the head steward of the Kanzuki Family, capable of any job! He's never too far from Karin. He's learned a lot from the legendary butler, Azam, via online learning sessions, and is considered one of the new young stars in the butler world.

 **Rainbow Mika** \- Female Pro Wrestler. Rainbow Mika had looked up to Zangief and was determined to be a pro wrestler herself. At the request of her sponsor, Karin Kanzuki, she stands before Shadaloo. Mika is a typical athletic tomboy of a girl. While her mask covers a lot of her face, she's a very expressive girl.

 **Birdie** \- Kanzuki Family Freeloader. After he escaped from Shadaloo, he was picked up by Karin Kanzuki, and spends his days feasting on the Kazuki's fine cuisine.

 **Ibuki** \- Ninja. Ibuki is a teenage girl from the Glade of Ninjas, a secret village hidden in the mountains of Japan that is home to an ancient ninja clan.

 **Laura Matsuda** \- Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu practitioner. Laura is Sean's big sister, and is good friends with Zangief, another grappler. She leads a freewheeling, thrilling life, so she tends to not go home sometimes and instead travels. She is the (planned) inheritor of the Matsuda fighting style, so she seeks opponents to show just how strong her family is.

 **Rashid** \- Eldest Son of an Old Middle Eastern Family. He is searching for a missing friend, who used to work as a S.I.N. Engineer, but has been kidnapped by Bison and Shadaloo. Rashid has an obsession with the newest technology and is capable of producing small tornadoes, earning him the nickname "Rashid of the Turbulent Wind".

 **Azam** \- Rashid's personal assistant, and a legend among butlers the world over. At over 2m his enormous stature also makes him an efficient bodyguard. Azam places great importance on tradition, and is responsible for Rashid's education as he travels the world.

* * *

 **VILLAINS**

 **M. Bison** \- Shadaloo Master. M. Bison is the leader of the evil organization, Shadaloo, who plans on terrorizing the world of street fighting.

 **Balrog** \- One of Shadaloo's Four Kings. A disgraced boxer that works for M. Bison's Shadaloo organization.

 **Vega** \- One of Shadaloo's Four Kings. Vega believes he's an original beauty, and is a self-absorbed narcissist. He wishes to find beauty in battle and to rid the world of all things ugly.

* * *

 **GUEST APPEARANCE**

 **Joshua Sumter** \- An artistic young adult from our world and an ally and friend to the heroes of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and the heroic World Warriors of _Street Fighter_. Joshua was aiding Sonic and his friends in their showdown against Eggman. Until, Eggman's latest device send Joshua to the world of _Street Fighter_ , where he made friends with the heroic World Warriors to find out what Eggman is really up to with his partnership with Shadaloo.


	2. Prologue

**Once upon a time,...**

 _There was a far-off world of Street Fighter, where fighters, martial artists, boxers, and wrestlers of all shapes, colors, and sizes from around the world were collided and locked in a constant global battle for supremacy to prove who earn the right to be called World Warriors._

 _Some fight for those who are dear to them._

 _Some fight to take their revenge._

 _Some fight so that the entire world will chant their name._

 _Everything was good, until one day, a visitor from another world - an evil genius who goes by the name by the name of Dr. Eggman - came forward and demanded that a worldwide fighting tournament to be held to determine once and for all who will win the most valuable prize, one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and earn the right to be called World Warriors._

 _All while Eggman had joined forces with the criminal organization called Shadaloo._

 _But in came another visitor from our world - an artistic, creative young adult named Joshua Sumter - willing to find out what Eggman is up to with Shadaloo, that he had joined forces with the heroic World Warriors - even reunited with Ryu, Ken Masters, and Chun-Li._

 _All while for his other dimensional friend, Sonic the Hedgehog._ ******

 ****** Joshua had teamed up with Sonic and the _Street Fighter_ cast in his latest project, _The Project X Zone Movie 2: Fate of Many Worlds!_

 _To tell that story, we must go back - back to the beginning - when everything was peaceful in Sonic's world._

 _Okay, mostly peaceful..._

* * *

At the meadow near a lake in Sonic's world, Sonic the hedgehog and his friends were partying.

It was the time of celebration. The defeats of Dr. Eggman had been through many times, and that the world was finally at peace.

Gathering around the table full of delicious foods were Sonic, his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and the Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee.

"He should be here any minute," Sonic said to his buddy, Tails.

At that moment, a portal burst opened and out came Joshua Sumter.

"Hey, everybody," Joshua cried, happily. "I heard there's a party going on!"

Sonic's friends had greeted him as the party keep going on and he joined in.

"It's kinda impossible for you to get an invite," Tails replied.

"You guys totally invite me this time," Joshua said.

"Of course," Sonic replied. "It would've been better if you hadn't show up."

"Well, yeah," Joshua said. "Who knew you would be the fastest thing alive?!"

"Well, yeah..." Sonic agreed with a laugh.

"Perhaps, then, you're gonna love this," Joshua said as he showed Sonic his gift to him: Two of his favorite chili dogs...with ribbons!

"BA-BAM!" Joshua exclaimed. "Double the chili dogs, just for you."

"Whoa," Sonic exclaimed, happily. "That looks good!"

As everyone kept partying, they were soon under attacked. What was to be a celebration for our heroes had turned into a trap by Dr. Eggman.

"Whoa!"

"Why hello, everyone," Dr. Eggman appeared in his Egg Mobile with Orbot and Cubot on board and Metal Sonic flying beside him.

"Eggman?!" Joshua, Sonic, Tails, and their friends exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho ho! That's right!" Eggman said. "This time, I'm one step ahead!"

Joshua turned to see that Sonic's friends are surrounded by Egg Fighters, but they were ready to fight them. He then turned back to Eggman in anger.

"I've collected all seven Chaos Emeralds to fuel my latest device," Eggman proclaimed as he show them his inter-dimensional device in his Egg Mobile, "Once I used the device, their combined power will allow me to control every world in the universe for generations to come! And then, finally, Eggman Land will finally come to be."

"Well, this time, your plans are gonna be on toast," Sonic replied. Then he began to laugh, "Get it? On toast? Like an egg, man..."

"What he means is you're going down," Joshua said to Eggman. "You better find something else to hold your pants up, because you can kiss your Eggman Land plans goodbye."

"Laugh all you want," Eggman said. "I can still have total control over my latest device, with or without the Chaos Emeralds! I can access any dimension I wish!"

"Not again, Eggman," Joshua said in anger. "Me, Sonic, and my Fellowship have already dealt with enough villains who tried to take over the multiverse, and I am not gonna let you make that mistake again!"

"Well, let's see about that. Get a load of this!" Eggman exclaimed as he pressed the button and his inter-dimensional device had opened a giant portal.

"NO!" Joshua cried.

That's when Sonic and his friends took action. They took on Eggman's robots and tried to stop him.

"Now to take care of you," Joshua said to Eggman as he began to ran to him and jumped on his Egg Mobile to disable his device, but Metal Sonic soon grabbed Joshua by his robotic claws.

"Wait," Eggman ordered his robotic creation, "I think it's time for their new friend to give him a little test ride. You know what to do."

"WHAT?!" Joshua exclaimed.

By that, Metal Sonic threw Joshua right into the portal.

"Joshua!" Sonic cried. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to contact you!"

Inside the portal, Joshua was floating and was about to hurled into another world.

"You wanna piece of me, portal?" Joshua exclaimed. "You think you can send me away. Let's get it on!"

With a scream, Joshua was soon send to another whole new world!


	3. A Strange New World

_Okay, so this is where our story really takes off._

 _See, Dr. Eggman was sure he will have total control over the worlds in the universe. But Joshua was kind of a tough sell - he didn't want or couldn't let Eggman go through the whole 'Villain takes over the whole Multiverse' thing._

 _He already dealt with this situation before. So did Sonic. Actually...even his friends were a little surprised and impressed._

 _But when Joshua was send hurdling to another world by Dr. Eggman - OH MY GOD! - he might find that this world he landed seemed awfully different...and familiar._

* * *

 **Dark Place - Unknown...**

Joshua was laying unconscious, but he soon regain his senses as he got up.

"Where am I?" Joshua asked.

He began to looked around. He seemed to be in some kind of dark place.

But when he looked around again, he realized he wasn't alone, "Hm? Who's there?"

There was a single light spot in which he saw a blonde, stitched-up man was standing.

"That guy seemed kinda familiar. Maybe I'll ask him," Joshua said, pondering.

Joshua went up to the man for he had recognized him somehow.

"Nash...?" Joshua asked, calling his name.

The stitched-up man, who was really indeed Charlie Nash, finally turned to see Joshua.

"Who are you?" Nash asked.

"A friend," Joshua answered and replied, "Is there a door somewhere we can use to get out of this place?"

Charlie shake his head, "I'm afraid there isn't."

But then suddenly, they both saw something. They turned to see a lamb.

"Oh, it's only a little sheep," Joshua said, relieved.

Unexpectedly, the lamb just said one word, "Devour!"

Joshua was soon in shocked in horror when a dark liquid was forming around the lamb as it eventually consuming it and turned it into...

...Necalli!

Necalli continued saying, "The soul wonders...I must devour."

"What on earth is that?" Joshua asked. "And why do I get the feeling I know this scene before...?"

Suddenly, Necalli quickly advances and pins Nash to the ground.

"Charlie!" Joshua exclaimed, seeing that this 'Necalli' demon is trying to hurt Nash. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Devour!" Necalli said, repeating that same word.

Joshua tried to stop Necalli and Nash struggles as Necalli keep him pinned, and some red energy were around him, intent on consuming him.

Just then, a glowing blue butterfly flutters by, distracting Necalli.

"A butterfly? What's it doing here?" Joshua asked.

The butterfly soon came between the three and radiates a strong glow...

* * *

 **Forgotten Waterfall - New Zealand...**

...And that's when Joshua finally awoke. Now he was lying on the ground at the rocky path beneath the waterfalls next to the cave entrance in the middle of broad nighttime, when he heard someone.

"Joshua!" a voice called.

Joshua turned to see the Miles Electric next to him. Now he was able to contact Sonic and his friends.

"Thanks, guys!" Joshua said to Sonic and Tails, who were the only ones who send him the device, "I thought I was done for! I mean, lost in a dark void...Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna have nightmares for sure?"

"Well, we're glad you're okay," Sonic replied.

Joshua soon got up and looked around the place he had just woke up in and asked, "Is it me, or is this place I just woke up in looked awfully familiar?"

"Not to us," Tails replied, "but this world looked realistic and different than your world and something out of an HD movie. Totally strange."

"No stranger than having a weird dream about a blondie stitched-up guy, or a weird creature yammering about devouring souls," Joshua said. "I'm more concerned about what's going on."

Just then, Joshua noticed something else right in front of him. A Chaos Emerald! He then picked it up.

"Guys, look," Joshua said to Sonic and Tails, showing them a Chaos Emerald.

"That's a Chaos Emerald," Tails said in shocked.

"Then, that means more of them must've been scattered when I landed here," Joshua said.

"That might be a good idea to find all seven of them," Sonic reassured.

"I bet I can find the rest of the emeralds while I figure out what world I'm in," Joshua agreed.

And so, his epic journey to find all seven Chaos Emeralds in this new world had begun as he trek forward to the new location.


	4. Making New Friends

_As Joshua embark on his epic journey to find the other Chaos Emeralds, his arrival was spread across the world of Street Fighter. Even reaching the depths of the base of the criminal organization, Shadaloo, where M. Bison, along with the other two of Shadaloo's Kings, Balrog and Vega, waited._

 _When Bison heard that someone from another world had arrived in their world, he smiled evilly. He knew it was time to put their new plan for world conquest into motion._

 _And so, Shadaloo send Eggman a message..._

 _As Dr. Eggman, along with Orbot, Cubot, and Metal Sonic, had arrived in their world, too, the two dark forces of the Eggman Empire and Shadaloo have gathered._

 _Soon, Eggman had teamed up with Shadaloo and M. Bison - and when he did - it would determine the fate of the world of Street Fighter._

* * *

Although Joshua was hot, tired, and COMPLETELY lost, nothing could stop him...

...for about a few seconds, for he was completely exhausted as he lay and felt down to the ground.

"Sooo...hungry...", Joshua groaned.

Then he passed out. As he did, a shadow loomed over him.

* * *

 **The Matsuda House - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil...**

After a long while, Joshua finally awoke. Everything around him looked different.

Instead of the forest in New Zealand, he was now at someone's home in Brazil.

That someone was a passionate young man named Sean Matsuda, who had brought to his home.

"Where am I?" Joshua asked Sean.

"Brazil," Sean answered. "My house, which won't be your refuge much longer if you don't-"

"Hey, Sean!" a female voice called out to Sean.

"It's my sister," Sean cried. "You got to hide! Quick, in the closet!"

"Closet?" Joshua asked in confusion.

But before Joshua could ask more questions, Sean hides Joshua in the closet right before his sister, Laura Matsuda, appeared.

"Sean," Laura called as she looked around when she finally noticed her brother listening to music with his earbuds and read a magazine.

Laura didn't know yet that Sean was hiding Joshua and acting natural.

"Sean," Laura said to her brother, "It's time to start your Matsuda style electric shock training!"

Sean was NOT ready for that as she had already screamed in pain by Laura trapping him with a headlock, "GAAAAHHHH! Would you quit it already?"

Laura soon noticed an article on Sean's magazine, "'Masters' Online Karate...'"

"Don't even think about it or bother," Sean said to his sister, "I mean, if you tried doing that with Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu, no one would come. Well, maybe, if only you got famous. Like if you went and beat a lot of fighters like Ken did."

That gave Laura a bright idea as she said, "Not a bad plan! You can be really sharp sometimes! Well, I'm going out!"

And with that, Laura went out on her 'Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu Fighting Tour', while Sean had went back to his room to see if Joshua is still hidden in the closet.

But just as Sean had got back, he noticed that Joshua had came out of the closet and was right in front of him.

Joshua had overheard the conversation between the Matsuda siblings. He felt like this happened before, but that's another story.

"You better tell me what's just happened before I lose my patience," Joshua said to Sean.

"Uh,...that wouldn't be necessary," Sean reassured.

"Last thing I remember, I was trekking through the forest at New Zealand, in the middle of dawn, beginning my journey," Joshua explained. "And then, I just couldn't moved on any longer and then you came into my light. So I'm gonna ask you one last time. Where am I?!"

"You're in Brazil," Sean answered as he opened the window for Joshua to see the city of Rio de Janeiro. He was amazed.

"Wow," Joshua said in excitement. "I loved to stay and chat, but-," Joshua began to talk, but as he turned to Sean, he noticed another Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Hey," Joshua asked. "Where did you get that Chaos Emerald?"

"It was send to my house," Sean explained. "I don't know why though, but I bet my sister wants it."

"Well, they don't belong to your world nor mine," Joshua replied. "But could you give the emerald to me?"

"OK," Sean answered with a more confident smile, giving Joshua the emerald, "You know about these emeralds, but please don't bump into my sister. I hope she didn't cause trouble again."

"Oh, please," Joshua said. "How can someone so hot and sweet like your sister can cause trouble?"

* * *

 **Hillside Plaza - Rio de Janerio, Brazil...**

After retrieving the second Chaos Emerald from Sean, Joshua continued his journey.

As he went outside, he was in Rio de Janeiro. He soon contacted Sonic and Tails again on the Miles Electric and told them he had found the second emerald.

"This Rio de Janeiro looked familiar," Joshua added and noticed that the world-famous Christ the Redeemer statue is replaced with a different statue resembling the FIFA World Cup Trophy, "I didn't know they had a different statue like that."

Then, he noticed the graffiti on the walls, "And all the graffiti on the wall makes me really ticked for some reason."

"You're right, Josh," Sonic replied. "This place is giving you a case of Déjà vu or something."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound the people screaming and running as Joshua turned to see that they were attacked by...Egg Fighters!

"Egghead's robots," Joshua quickly remembered, "If they're here, that means..."

But Joshua would worry about that later, right now he had to save those people from Eggman's robots.

While that was going on, Laura was searching for stronger fighters, "Let's see. Is there anyone strong around here...ah!"

Laura finally noticed Joshua fighting off Eggman's robots, and decided to help him out.

"Uh-oh," Joshua exclaimed as he see Laura, "And I thought I'm wasting away here."

After all the robot-thrashing, Joshua and Laura introduced themselves.

"Thanks for the assist," Joshua thanked her.

"No problem," Laura replied. "I thought my brother was hiding something from me. Why would someone like you be here?"

"Well," Joshua explained, "I've been looking for the Chaos Emeralds that were scattered and I happen to found one of them that had been sent to you."

"So you asked Sean to give you that," Laura said in suspense and an abrasive reaction, "I don't what that was all about, but if you tried to steal from my brother, I'll make you regret it!"

"Well, then, you are pretty strong," Joshua said, intrigued. "I think you want a match with me."

At first, Joshua tried to pacify things, but seeing as how Laura entered her fighting stance, he didn't see why not.

"What if you'd treat me to a meal if I fight you?" Joshua asked.

"That's great," Laura said, excited. "I knew you'd be fun."

And so, they had a brief match.

During that, Joshua didn't know what to do, but he was so distracted by Laura, her attacks, and even her clothes that she had use the best of her abilities and managed to come out on top.

Joshua, who felt and looked electrocuted and fuzzy by Laura's electricity attacks, collapsed and was amazed as he said, "That...was...REALLY AWESOME!"

"Thanks," Laura replied. "That was everything I wanted!"

Joshua finally got up for another round, "So the Brazilian Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu artist still has the hots and ability to fight even after all that!"

But before he can do that, Joshua paused for a moment and decided to asked, "By the way, I gotta ask. Where did you get these electric powers with your attacks? Yours are very similar to Blanka's."

"I don't know," Laura answered. "But thanks."

Soon, Sean, who had saw the robot attack and the fight, went up to them, "Both of you, stop!"

"It's okay," Joshua reassured Sean. "We stopped fighting."

Then, Sean turned to his sister, "Sis, listen to me. This guy saved their lives."

Sean indicates Eggman's robots broken nearby as he continued, "Josh saved them from those robots!"

Laura finally started to realize things, "Ohhh! Is that the case? I see, then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you didn't let me," Sean replied.

"Now that I found the second emerald," Joshua said. "I need to find a better place to crash. A refuge, I might said."

"Sure thing," Laura said to Joshua. "Mind if I tag along with you? My name's Laura Matsuda. You just saw my skills. So, if you seen Ken Masters, would you tell him that my skill can be of help and let me promote Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu by using his online karate class? Deal?"

"Uh,..." Joshua replied. "Deal. I don't see why not."

Laura cheered excitedly as she hugged Joshua real tightly and said, "All right! I'm going to make Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu world-famous! Thank you!"

'You're welcome," Joshua said, sounding weakly and lovingly from Laura's big hug.

"Are you crazy?" Sean asked, stunned.

"Come on, man, she's been doing this all her life," Joshua replied to Sean. "And don't think about ruining her dreams."

Sean groaned in dismay and face-palmed in his face.

"Now where can I find the perfect place?" Joshua asked, pondering.

"I think I know just the place...," Laura said to Joshua as she had found the answer.

* * *

 **Estate at Noon - Kanzuki Estate, Japan...**

As they headed to the Kanzuki Estate, Joshua explained his dire journey and situation to Laura.

"The funny thing is I don't have any idea taking on this so-called 'Shadaloo'," Joshua said to Laura, "The goal is get the means to find out what Eggman's up to in your world and with Shadaloo, contact and bring Sonic and his friends here, and beat him together."

"Well, that explains a lot," Laura replied.

"So, uh, are you sure you're taking me to this girl named Karin Kanzuki?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, I heard she's pretty strong. I hope that's true," Laura said.

As Joshua looked at a large, Japanese-styled mansion, his jaws were dropped.

"This place is enormous!" Joshua exclaimed. "And who said people just run here from the airport?"

"It's cool, isn't it?" Laura said.

"I wonder...if Karin is a hot, spoiled, and rich type of girl," Joshua said. "All right, I'll make it just a friendly greeting at first."

And that's when Joshua and Laura had met Karin Kanzuki and with her, the head steward of the Kanzuki Family, Shibasaki.

"Ciao!" Laura greeted.

Karin and Shibasaki turned to see Laura and Joshua went up to them.

"And you are?" Karin asked.

"I'm Laura Matsuda," Laura introduced herself. "Successor of Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu!"

"I take it you're Karin, yes?" Joshua asked Karin as he went up to her.

"Why, yes...and you?" Karin asked.

"I'm Joshua Sumter! A visitor from another world," Joshua introduced himself. "I come in peace."

Then, Joshua realized that he should've said that line for it just sounded a little...alien.

 _Umm,_ Joshua thought. _I guess I should've said that._

"And why has a visitor from another world come here?" Karin asked Joshua.

"It's a long story. I won't bore you with it," Joshua replied. "In any case, Laura here would appreciate a match. She's trying to promote Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu, so she's fighting with only the best fighters. That's why she's here. She wish to test her mettle against you."

"Yeah," Laura agreed. "What he said!"

"By the way," Joshua added. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"And what favor might that be?" Karin asked.

"Do you know about a Chaos Emerald that was send to you," Joshua asked as he mimes the shape of a Chaos Emerald, "I need you to kindly give it to me."

"All right, then," Karin replied as she enters her fighting stance, "You can fight for it!"

Joshua didn't like where this is going as he taken a step back and asked, "Uh, can't we at least settle things peacefully?"

"You must get what you want on your own merit," Karin said as Shibasaki nodded in approval, "That is the Kanzuki Family motto!"

 _I knew I heard those lines somewhere before_ , Joshua thought, _But what?_

"Don't worry," Laura said to her new friend, "I'll fight for the prize!"

"Your proposal and match both sound interesting," Karin said. "I accept."

And so, the two girls fight in a match as Joshua watched, standing next to Shibasaki.

After that, Karin was impressed, "So many moves. That was quite interesting."

"I know, right?" Laura agreed. "But you were extremely quick at figuring them out."

"Well," Joshua said to Shibasaki, "that was a little anticlimactic, don't you think?"

* * *

Later, in the dining hall of the Kanzuki Estate, Joshua was soon eating some chicken at the table.

"Thanks for the meal," Joshua said to Karin. "I haven't been eaten for, like, ever!"

"So tell me...," Karin began to ask, "Why did you come to our world?"

"Like I said, it's a long story and I won't bore you with it," Joshua replied. "But if you insist..."

Speaking normally, Joshua told Karin everything about how he got whirled into their world, how he journeyed to find the Chaos Emeralds, how he was friends with Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li*, and even about his other dimensional friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, his allies, and archenemy, Eggman.

* Again, it happened in _The Project X Zone Movie 2: Fate of Many Worlds_

"So you came here to find these 'Chaos Emeralds' for your friend, Sonic?" Karin said. "I'm very impressed."

"Yep," Joshua said as he had just finished his food. "You don't know the half of it."

"I was skeptical. We don't know much about alternate worlds and realities," Karin replied. "But seeing as you're a good friend of Ryu, Mr. Masters, and Chun-Li...I'd like to invite you to be a guest of the Kanzuki Family."

"A house guest?" Joshua asked, amazed. "Thanks!"

"I believe you also deserved this," Karin added as she give Joshua the third Chaos Emerald.

"All right," Joshua exclaimed. "Three down, four to go!"

Just then, Joshua and Karin said goodbye to Laura as they noticed she's leaving the Kanzuki Estate.

"You're leaving already?" Joshua asked Laura.

"Yep," Laura said. "Like you, I'm going to continue making Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu famous. You take care."

"You too," Joshua replied.

Then, Laura turned to Karin and asked, "By the way, if you happen to know anyone who's really strong, could you introduce me to them?"

"Perhaps...," Karin replied.

And with that, Laura left the Kanzuki Estate.

Just then, moments later, Joshua had heard two female voices.

"What did you say? Don't act so arrogant!" The first female voice appeared. "You picking a fight with me?!"

"Arrogant?! I've been working here longer than you have," a second female voice appeared as well. "And then you came in acting all bossy."

Joshua see that those voices belonged to Rainbow Mika, a female pro-wrestler, and Ibuki, a teenage girl and ninja from the Glade of Ninjas, who were bickering loudly. They glare and growl at each other, even as they almost went to a table that Joshua was sitting at.

"I beat you to a pulp!" Rainbow Mika replied angrily to Ibuki.

"I'm the one who'd beat you to a pulp!" Ibuki said as well.

"WOAH, woah, woah!" Joshua exclaimed as he tried to break up the fight. "Would you girls just knock it off?!"

Ibuki and Rainbow Mika were soon turned to see Joshua.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Mika asked Joshua in confusion.

"Wow...he's cute," Ibuki said, lovingly.

Karin soon came to them for introductions, "Everybody, this is Joshua Sumter. Joshua, meet my guests."

"My name is Rainbow Mika," Mika introduced herself as she shook Joshua's hand. "It's so very nice to meet you, Josh!"

"I'm Ibuki...," Ibuki introduced herself as well to Joshua.

"Oy!" A comical glutton and freeloader, Birdie, had just came in, "I am so starving!"

"Is that a giant thug?!" Joshua asked in shock and terror.

"Oh no," Karin answered. "It's only Birdie, another guest of mine."

Birdie then noticed Joshua, "And just who are you?! Doing here, eaten up a meal."

"Really? Have you seen yourself? Why do you have those chains?" Joshua asked.

"Are you having a laugh with me, mate?" Birdie replied, "And I thought someone like you didn't get invited."

"Now, everyone, listen," Karin said as she got everyone's attention, "Joshua here is from another world."

"Another world?" Mika and Ibuki asked in unison.

"I invited him for the party because he's a little freaked out about being in our world," Karin added.

Joshua nodded.

"Gee," Mika replied. "That does explain everything."

"Come on, Joshua," Ibuki said to him with a smile, "You can sit next to me at the table."

"You have a lovely home," Joshua replied to Karin.

"I'll have someone take you to your guest room," Karin said with a laugh.

* * *

 **Party Time - Kanzuki Estate, Japan...**

And so, that night, Joshua finds himself in one heck of a party.

He was sitting with Ibuki and Birdie, who is pigging out with some chickens, at a table nearby.

He sees Karin talking business with her guests.

He then see Rainbow Mika and Laura at the ring of the New York fighting tournament with the Russian wrestler, the famous Red Cyclone, Zangief; and Alex, a New York wrestler, on TV. They had a thrilling tag team match: Zangief and Rainbow Mika vs. Laura and Alex.

Joshua can see that life was pretty good...almost.


	5. Big Trouble in the Big Apple

_With the three Chaos Emeralds collected and having a stay at the Kanzuki Estate, Joshua was feelin' pretty good._

 _The next day, Joshua left the Kanzuki Estate to continue his journey, for he was worried about other stuff - like Shadaloo in New York..._

 _But Joshua didn't know yet that Shadaloo invaded the Big Apple for a reason. See, they knew the whereabouts of the other Chaos Emeralds. Now with Eggman's help, it was like a scavenger hunt to them._

 _And so, the hunt was on as Joshua, who was on the verge for the fourth Chaos Emerald and was about to step into totally insane danger, started out on a trail towards New York..._

 _...but he wasn't alone as he was unaware that ICPO (Interpol) agent, Chun-Li, and the United States Air Force major, Guile, were after Shadaloo as well..._

* * *

 **City in Chaos - New York, U.S.A...**

Later, in New York City, Joshua was walking through the whole chaos, such as a huge traffic accident resulted of the sudden blackout - including the traffic lights.

"Where's that meddling fourth Chaos Emerald?" Joshua asked himself, scratching his head.

Suddenly, he noticed that the trail of destruction lead to a nearby bank, where the two of Shadaloo's Four Kings, Balrog and Vega, were standing by an open vault. Shadaloo soldiers and officers were with them as well.

"Isn't that...Shadaloo?" Joshua asked.

Without being caught by Shadaloo, Joshua hid beside the car. But just as he took a tiny peek to see what Shadaloo was up to, he heard the bad guys having a conversation.

Balrog, who was tapping his foot impatience, turned to the person in the shadows, "So? What about the other places? Why the hell aren't the other emeralds on your radar?"

Joshua wanted to see who Balrog and Vega were talking to, but he couldn't. So he still hid to listen some more.

The person in the shadows, looked dejected at Balrog's comment, replied, "Did F.A.N.G. ever know you have the attention span of a fool? I just told you that the other Chaos Emeralds were somehow taken by someone! But since I detected one of the Emeralds here in New York, we've managed to crumble the city to its knees! Quite an accomplishment!"

Then, he lectured to Balrog, Vega, and the Shadaloo officers and soldiers, "After all, I've heard so much about your infamous group."

"Indeed you have," Vega replied, "And we heard so much about your Eggman Empire and your past failures. I would say that would've been a huge humiliation."

 _It is Shadaloo_ , Joshua thought. _I guess Karin was right._

Just then, Joshua noticed something in Balrog's hands: A Chaos Emerald!

 _There's another Chaos Emerald_ , Joshua thought. _They had no right to have that!_

Soon, Joshua charge forward to the bad guys, "HEY!"

He now have Shadaloo's attention to him.

"Are you Shadaloo?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Balrog replied. "What about it?"

"You're holding one of them Chaos Emeralds," Joshua said. "But not for long."

Balrog finally noticed a Chaos Emerald in his hand, "Is this what you're looking for, chump? If you want it, come and get it!"

"You are such a grunt," Joshua replied, angrily, then he intimidated Balrog's voice, "'Why don't you just drop dead?'"

That made Balrog very ticked and angry. He clearly showed no compunction at taking on the new guy from another world with full power, so Joshua finds himself in a pickle.

At first, Joshua took down Eggman's robots back at Brazil, but facing one of the Four Kings of Shadaloo? That's the toughest challenge Joshua ever faced!

However, Joshua had the upper hand as he somehow got some fighting moves when he was filled with some good power. He didn't know where that power nor those moves came from, but it did served him pretty well.

And so, Joshua managed to outsmart Balrog, beat him, and took the Chaos Emerald out of his hand.

"YEAH!" Joshua exclaimed. "Four down, three to go!"

Still, Balrog wasn't going down that easy, "Ugh...you little punk..."

"Actually, zip your mouth," Joshua said to Balrog as he had punched him.

Joshua then turned to the Shadaloo officers and soldiers, "All right, Shadaloo. You're all a total mess of and to your world. Where I come from, some people are made of blood, guts, and glory! They're like warriors, who forged in the fire of battle. Not to be surrendered to the depths of evil, like you all!"

"Well, well, well...," The person in the shadows replied to Joshua, "Look who decided to join the party. Well, I am the host and you're not invited!"

Just then, Joshua's jaws were dropped when he recognized that voice for coming out of the shadows was actually...

...Dr. Eggman, on his flying Egg Mobile, with Orbot and Cubot and Metal Sonic beside him.

"Awww...," Cubot groaned. "And I thought Balrog was gonna stop him."

"Dr. Eggman?!" Joshua said in shock, "What the hey are you doing in their turf?!"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Dr. Eggman replied, "I've teamed up with Shadaloo. Well, you get the idea. Oh, I believe there's someone I want you to meet!"

As if on cue, a portal, swirling with purple energy, appeared. From it, M. Bison emerges, radiating Psycho Power from his body.

"A pest had somehow defeated one of my generals," Bison smiled. "This is silly entertainment!"

"See, Bison," Dr. Eggman replied. "I told you. That's the new guy I was telling you about!"

Soon, Joshua was about to escape from the bank as Balrog soon got up with Vega beside him.

"You piece of trash," Balrog said, angrily, "Now it's your turn!"

Balrog and Vega assumed offensive positions to take on Joshua, but the two stopped when they heard footsteps of someone coming in the distance. Bison smirked evilly for who was coming.

It was Guile and Chun-Li.

"Shadaloo must be here," Guile said to Chun-Li.

Guile and Chun-Li took noticed when their trail lead to the bank, where Joshua was so glad to see them that he waved them hello while Eggman, Bison, Balrog, and Vega were watching them.

"Bison," Chun-Li, who was blinded by her thirst for revenge, tried to charge forward, and even though Guile tried to stop her, it was useless.

"Wait!" Guile cried.

"It had to be you guys," Chun-Li said to Shadaloo as she ran toward the bad guys, but then she noticed Joshua.

"Eggman, this is nuts," Joshua said to Dr. Eggman, angrily. "You can't just barge into their turf and team up with Shadaloo!"

"I just did," Eggman replied.

"Joshua? Is that you?" Chun-Li asked Joshua as she remembered him.

"Hey, Chun-Li," Joshua greeted as he turned to see her and Guile, "And you must be Guile."

Dr. Eggman came forward to deal with the heroes, but Bison, knowing that it's him Chun-Li wants, dropped down before his new ally and let out a burst of Psycho Power, which makes Joshua to ran and hide behind Guile as he and Chun-Li assumed their fighting stances.

"You were foolish to come here," Bison said to Chun-Li, Guile, and Joshua.

"Uh, I'm setting this one out," Joshua replied to Guile and Chun-Li. "You two are on your own on this one!"

As Joshua ran to hide beside the car and watched Guile and Chun-Li take on Shadaloo, he began to see that Shadaloo had just had the upper hand.

For you see, Bison had just dominated his fight with Chun-Li very easily and defeated her by launching her away with a burst of Psycho Power.

"Chun-Li! Guile!" Joshua exclaimed, seeing that they are losing the battle to Shadaloo as Eggman was watching, too, rooting for the bad guys. "Oh my god! No, this can't be happening! Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Guile ran to aid Chun-Li, but Vega soon jumped in between them.

"Oh great, now Vega's in on it, too?" Joshua said in dismay.

"I will be your opponent," Vega said to Guile.

"Looks like Guile of the United States Air Force is in real trouble," Joshua said, sounding like announcer Michael Cole from WWE, reporting on the action, then he covered his eyes to avoid the fact that Vega will slice Guile up like a salad, "I can't look!"

As soon as Guile and Vega fight, Joshua stopped covering his eyes and went to aid Chun-Li.

Their battle ended in a stalemate as Bison suddenly comes between them to finish off Chun-Li,...

...who is now pulling away by Joshua.

"That was just to soften you up," Eggman said to Joshua, seeing Shadaloo had won the fight, "Now it's time for your new friends to meet their doom!"

As he agreed with Eggman, Bison charges Psycho Power in his hand, holding it right up to Chun-Li's face.

Chun-Li looked on, terrified as this next move would mean certain death of her, the end of the agent of Interpol!

"I think not!" A voice appeared as someone had unexpectedly rushed into the scene and pushed Chun-Li and Joshua out of the way of Bison's attack just in time.

It was Cammy, the Delta-Red operative from within MI-6!

"Cammy...," Chun-Li said, weakly defeated.

"Oh, hey, you're Cammy, right?" Joshua replied, surprised to see her.

"Let's go!" Cammy ordered her friends and Joshua.

Joshua had just carried Chun-Li and together with Cammy and Guile, they made a heroic escape.

"See ya, Egghead," Joshua said to Eggman and Shadaloo, "Wouldn't want to be 'ya!"

As Dr. Eggman watched in anger, Bison watches our heroes in apparent satisfaction...

* * *

 **City in Chaos at Night - New York, U.S.A...**

Later, Chun-Li, Cammy, and Guile reconvene at another devastated part of the city, with some cars on fire. Chun-Li was now feeling a little better.

Farther away from the three heroes, Joshua had contacted Sonic and Tails in his Miles Electric and told them everything.

"I can't believe Eggman was here," Sonic said, surprised.

Suddenly, as something sparked inside his mind, Joshua had realized something, "I think I finally remember!"

"Really? Like what?" Tails asked.

"A criminal organization...," Joshua replied, putting the pieces together, "Fighters from around this world..."

Then, he finally got the answer, "I landed in the world of _Street Fighter_!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, shocked that they had learn that Joshua _did_ landed in another world!

"How did this happen?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"I think it's got something to do with that dimensional tech that was with Eggman," Tails answered, remembering their party.

"That's because it was the same thing that brought me here," Joshua replied. "Now that I've think about it, I think I'm in a scene where Guile, Cammy, and Chun-Li were talking about stopping Shadaloo's latest plan called Operation: C.H.A.I.N.S., involving the Black Moons, the missing hackers, and even those chess pieces that are the control keys! ***** "

 ***** That sort of thing happened in the General Story Mode of _Street Fighter V_ , **"A Shadow Falls"**!

"The General Story Mode of _Street Fighter V_ used to be so different and awesome," Joshua continued his explanation, even breaking the 4th Wall. "But now that me, Eggman, and the Chaos Emeralds are in it, the story is changing into a big crossover event!"

"So you know about that and landed not only this world, but changing its story as well?" Tails asked in surprised. "Wow. That makes sense!"

As he continued talking to Sonic and Tails, Joshua was unaware that Chun-Li, Guile, and Cammy were watching him, confused and yet intrigued about what he was talking about.

Then, Joshua showed four Chaos Emeralds to Sonic and Tails, "Anyway, the good thing is I've found four Chaos Emeralds, and now I'm on the verge of finding the last three."

"Okay," Tails replied. "So we need to find the last three Emeralds and figuring out how teaming up with this 'Shadaloo' fits into whatever plan Eggman's hatching."

"And wreck that plan, right?" Joshua replied, determined.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "That's pretty much how we spend our time."

Just then, Joshua turned to see Cammy, Guile, and Chun-Li walking up to him.

"Thanks for the help," Guile thanked Joshua. "You after Shadaloo?"

"I was...," Joshua tried to explain, "but I think they now teamed up with someone I'm after and is none of your concern."

"You mean that 'someone' you're after is called Dr. Eggman?" Cammy asked.

"Yep," Joshua replied. "I was looking for the fourth Chaos Emerald when I see that Egghead and Shadaloo made a big mess in New York."

Then, Joshua turned to Chun-Li, "And Chun-Li? You kinda lost your head and mind in that fight."

"I'm sorry," Chun-Li apologized. "I'll never act like that again. What about the-?"

"Let me guess," Joshua interrupted, trying to guess what Chun-Li, Cammy, and Guile were talking about, "This is where you guys were talking about Operation C.H.A.I.N.S., involving the Black Moons, missing hackers, and those chess pieces are the control keys that Rashid's missing friend stole from Shadaloo and gave them to you and the other fighters."

"Uh, no...," Chun-Li replied, "We were talking about the Chaos Emeralds you've collected. We already overheard you talking about Shadaloo's latest plan, but how did you know about that?"

"I have my little knowledge of your world..." Joshua said.

 _I was right!_ Joshua thought, surprised. _I've turned the story mode into a crossover event!_

Joshua decided to show Cammy, Chun-Li, and Guile the four Chaos Emeralds he collected.

"So the other fighters gave you the Emeralds?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah," Joshua answered. "Now I just need to find the last three."

"Which reminds me...," Cammy replied, then turned to Chun-Li, "Chun-Li, I need to ask you something."

Cammy took out a little package and gave it to Chun-Li.

"An Interpol agent was trying to deliver this package to you," Cammy explained. "Though I can guess...it's something our new friend here, Joshua, was looking for?"

Chun-Li opened the package. Once she did, Guile looked at its contents.

"It's the same...," Guile said as he takes from his pocket a Chaos Emerald as Chun-Li holds up another Chaos Emerald.

Joshua turned to see that he had collected the red, yellow, blue, and green Chaos Emeralds, he turned back to see that Chun-Li and Guile have the pink and silver Chaos Emeralds.

"Yes," Joshua exclaimed. "Six down, one more to go!"

But Joshua's little victory was short-lived. For suddenly, he, Cammy, Guile, and Chun-Li heard footsteps.

They turned to see a man walking slowly toward them.

"Is that...?" Guile was stunned of who it was.

"It can't be...!" Chun-Li said, stunned as well.

But Joshua knew immediately who it was as he happily recognized that man, "Nash! Man, am I glad to see you! Guess we both got away from that dark place, huh?"

"Nash?" Guile asked, stunned that Joshua had saw him.

With a grasp of timing, Rashid happily skips toward the group, accompanied by his big butler, Azam.

"Hello, my friends!" Rashid greeted them, "So sorry to interrupt you, but I..."

Joshua then turned to notice Rashid and Azam, "Hey, Rashid. You're missing out on something good!"

"Stay back," Guile informed them, "This might be a trick!"

"Wait...how did that new guy know who I am?" Rashid asked, confused. "Am I being ignored?"

"Master..." Azam said in dismay.

"Yeah, you are," Joshua replied to Rashid. "You're making yourself totally inconvenient."

Joshua then turned back to see that Guile and Nash are already fighting.

Guile was clearly affected with Nash's return from the afterlife and the fact that he picked up a trick or two in his time there.

"Who are you...," Guile said to Nash, defeated. "You're not...!"

He soon fired a Sonic Boom, which Charlie stopped with one hand.

"NO!" Joshua cried.

But this effort seemed to sap out Nash's strength, however.

Joshua watched in confusion as Nash watched the power dissipate in his hand.

"What's happening to my body?" Nash asked, not less appalled.

"I don't know," Joshua replied to Charlie Nash as he went up to him, confused. "But this never happened to you before. Are you not feeling well?"

Rashid, who was sitting on the bed of a nearby truck, looked somewhat annoyed.

"Fine, you can ignoring me all you want," Rashid said. "It actually makes sense for me to take care of this."

As he talked, he catches Joshua and Chun-Li's attention, before jumping to his feet.

Rashid introduced himself in a rather overblown way, "I am Rashid of the Turbulent Wind!" he said, right before taking on an offensive stance. "I came here to take that Emerald. Just hand it to me quietly!"

"Master," Azam said to his master.

Chun-Li assumed a defensive stance in response, joined by Cammy. Azam tries to stand between them and his master.

Joshua didn't like where this was going as he face-palmed, "Why can't you all gig that the Chaos Emeralds don't belong to your world?! I'm the one collecting them around here!"

But Rashid intent on taking matters into his hands, "Please understand that the emerald is important to me! I must have it no matter what."

"Let me guess," Joshua replied, trying to reason with Rashid. "Your missing friend gave it to you, but you lost it in a match?"

Rashid was stunned, "How did you-?!"

"I have my knowledge," Joshua said to Rashid as he let him and Chun-Li fight for the Emerald.

Chun-Li, who was almost worn out from her fight against Bison, was not able to cut through Rashid's wind, so he had beat her.

The pink Chaos Emerald flew off Chun-Li as she was kicked away, and Rashid catches it in mid-air.

"Humble apologies!' Rashid said to Chun-Li.

"Oh, come on," Joshua said in dismay.

Then, he and Rashid turned to see Nash fishing the silver Chaos Emerald out of Guile's pocket, as he was lying unconscious.

"Nash?" Joshua said in confused as he see Nash took the Emerald.

"Hey," Rashid cried to Nash, "Why are you...?"

"Master," Azam cried, stopping his master.

"Darn," Rashid said. "We can only take this one back for now."

Rashid spins around, conjuring a large pillar of wind around him and Azam.

"HEY! Give me back that Chaos Emerald!" Joshua exclaimed as he quickly packed the four Chaos Emeralds into his bag and jumped into the large wind pillar as it, along with himself, Rashid, and Azam, had disappeared.


	6. Comrades-in-arms

_Since Joshua had helped Chun-Li, Guile, and Cammy escaped with the fourth Chaos Emerald and broke Shadaloo and Eggman's hold over New York City, he began to get sort of a memory jog of the Street Fighter world. Even Sonic and Tails began to take notice._

 _But even though Joshua began to see that the Street Fighter V story had changed into a crossover event with himself, Eggman, and the Chaos Emeralds involved, Chun-Li, Guile, and Cammy didn't see what he was talking about yet - especially Cammy, who was after Shadaloo as well._

 _And so the final three Chaos Emeralds are remaining! With the two of them in the hands of Nash and Rashid, and the last one still nowhere to be found, Joshua had followed them to a snowbound village in Russia..._

 _...where an unexpected reunion and some oddly surprises are waiting for them._

* * *

 **Underground Arena - Russia...**

Inside a bar in a snowbound village, Joshua had opened the door and walked inside, warming himself up from the outside cold.

Joshua soon saw Rashid and Azam sitting by the counter.

Rashid, who was so bored, fidgets with the pink Chaos Emerald he took from Chun-Li from earlier.

Joshua soon sneaked up on Rashid and Azam to startled them both. That got Rashid and Azam's attention!

"Hello, good sir," Rashid greeted Joshua.

"Well, hello yourself," Joshua greeted back, this time he was serious, "You and your butler should know that I'M the one who's collecting the Chaos Emeralds for a friend of mine. Can we at least discuss terms?"

"You're searching the Emeralds?" Rashid asked, confused. "But why would you want them?"

"Because they don't belong to your world," Joshua answered.

Rashid looked at the Chaos Emerald and finally started to realized Joshua was right, "...I see."

Rashid threw the pink Chaos Emerald to Joshua and he catches it quickly.

"By the way," Rashid replied, "How did you know about my missing friend?"

"Like I told you, I have my little bit of knowledge about your world," Joshua answered. "Your friend's life was poisoned and ended by F.A.N.G. before stealing the control keys and also gave you the hidden command to stop all functions of the Black Moons."

"Yeah, it happened," Rashid said.

"I guess this old friend of yours was a bit of a bonehead since you two were kids?" Joshua asked.

"Yep," Rashid answered, telling his story. "Also made games, and one became a big hit. After that, a lot of companies were making job offers. My friend was hesitating to make a decision, but then suddenly decided to work for the one that was under Shadaloo!"

"That company wouldn't be S.I.N., would it?" Joshua asked.

"I guess so," Rashid answered.

"So your friend was tricked into it," Joshua replied. "After all, how else could anyone ever end up making the Black Moons or finding the Chaos Emeralds."

"My friend has been making mistakes for what seems like forever," Rashid continued. "And every time I got the same call for help: 'My friend Rashid, please save my life', or something like that. So I helped. But never once did I get a single 'thank you'. What a friend."

"So you got your thanks?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Rashid answered. "But now, I avenged my friend...now can rest."

"Then, I assumed this friend told you to enjoy the rest of your life?" Joshua asked.

Taken by surprise at a sudden empathy, Rashid was at loss, "Good sir..."

Suddenly, someone else opened the door and walked in, getting Joshua, Rashid and Azam's attention.

It was Nash!

"Nash," Joshua said, glad to see him again, "About time you show."

"Ah, now I understand," Rashid was surprised. "You two were also receiving similar information."

Rather than answering, Nash turned away to see a woman, dressed in typical Russian garb, reading a book.

"Why do they keep ignoring you?!" Joshua said to Rashid.

The woman, who's named was Helen, got up from the couch where she sat and approacing Nash, addressing Joshua and Rashid as well.

"I take it you three have already met each other," Helen said to Joshua and Rashid, then she did the proper introductions. "Meet Nash, one of our associates, who's tracking the Emeralds."

"Oh, come on," Joshua said in dismay, "Why is everyone so obessed with my friend's Chaos Emeralds?"

But Nash went up to Joshua and gave him the silver Chaos Emerald.

"You're giving it to me," Joshua was stunned. "Why?"

"He has no interest in the Emeralds you seek," Helen explained, "He plans to fight against Bison, so he doesn't want them to get into Shadaloo's hands."

Suddenly, the door is thrown open. At first, they can be seen through it is a woman's foot, but it turned out it belonged to none other than...

...Juri Han, who is now wearing a full-body skintight suit and has an eyepatch covering her Feng Shui Engine.

It was obviously that she was the one who had kicked the door open.

"You're surprisingly on time, Juri," Helen said to her.

Juri saunters into the hall, undaunted, like this whole place belonged to her as she said, "So those are your personal toy soldiers. 'Cause they looked dim to be fighters."

Rashid and Azam were speechless.

But Joshua's jaws were dropped over the fact that Juri is here, or that fact that she's wearing that full-body skintight suit that'll make him drool, or maybe it's the eye-patch that makes him think Juri's a pirate.

"So you don't trust my little keen eye for talent?" Helen asked Juri.

"If you're really that confident," Juri replied to her, "then let me try them out. Let's see..."

At first, Juri looked at Nash, but then...

...she whips around to face Joshua as she asked, "How about you?"

"Say what?!" Joshua, who feels indignant, had taken a step back at a sudden challenge. "Why is this always happening to me?!"

"Time to play!" Juri exclaimed as she strikes in Joshua's general direction with a windmill kick, then proceeds to assume a stance.

"Josh, stay back!" Rashid told him as he enters his own stance and then they fight.

But Juri manages to take Rashid down without breaking a sweat.

Knowing when Rashid is out of depth, Joshua pulls him back out of Juri's reach before he's knocked out.

"Will you knock it off already, hot stuff?!" Joshua said to Juri.

That tone from Joshua bothers Juri.

"If you two are not gonna fight me seriously," Juri replied to Joshua and Rashid, "then you can just die!"

"Ouch!" Joshua said, sarcastically.

But then, Helen claps her hands to stop them.

"Enough already," Helen said to everyone. "Now, let me explain why I brought you all here."

"Now hold the phone!" Joshua interrupted, "I don't recall you inviting me to this party."

"Yeah," Juri agreed for once, "I haven't been satisfied!"

Juri then crouches to the floor as she continued, "Why don't you also fight...?"

"Yeah, and what is it you wanna talk about?" Joshua asked.

Helen answered, "Shadaloo's partnership with Eggman..."

Joshua's eyes were widened at the mention of this evil team-up.

After some silence, Helen explained, "They made a new superweapon that will drive the world into chaos."

Helen brushes her hand on Joshua's head as she passed by him.

"What if we could stop it with these?" Helen continued, showing the two Chaos Emeralds in her hand, leaving Joshua completely stunned as she somehow took them from him without noticing.

"Wha-?!" Joshua said, rifling through his bag, then points at Helen to return the emeralds, "How on earth did you do that?!"

Rather than answering, Helen threw them back to Joshua and he catches them.

"Are you saying an emerald like that can help?" Juri asked.

"That's not the whole story," Helen replied.

Then, as she pace about the room, Helen explained that Eggman and Shadaloo have created their newly superpowered weapon called the Egg Moon that can be fueled with the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds, and with that negative power with Psycho Power together, their weapon will bring out chaos all over the world and conquer everything...if they have all the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"That is the goal of Shadaloo, Bison,...and Eggman," Helen finshed, then she turned to the people assembled here in the bar, "So now it's up to us to destroy their utmost beautiful plan!"

Juri licks her lips in wicked anticipation as she said, "Doesn't sound half bad."

Helen smirks at her in response, but Joshua wasn't convinced, even though he doesn't trust her yet with Nash, because he can tell that 'Helen' was really Kolin and was working for the Secret Society.

"Okay, 'Helen'," Joshua said to Helen, quoting her name with his fingers, "First off, you need to stop getting into everyone's business because you should know that I have some other street-fighting friends who're stopping Shadaloo and Eggman with my help, NOT you!"

As Joshua talked, Rashid and Azam looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

"Second," Joshua continued. "If you think that my friend's Chaos Emeralds are gonna help, why don't you show us some clues or the schematics of their weapon or something? HAH! What's about that?!"

"Additionally...," Helen replied, "We do, thanks to your knowledge."

That made Joshua a little ticked as Helen continued, "Since you know so much about our world during your quest. You can be of help. If so, isn't it more efficent if we all work together?"

Joshua, appearing more relaxed, began to think about it.

"That does make a lot of sense...," Joshua said, "But if you would think that I'm going to risk my friend's Chaos Emeralds and my life for you, why not tell me who and what you really are?"

Helen smirks at Joshua for what it seemed that Joshua want her to spill the beans on the _real_ truth about herself.

"Fine, then," Helen replied, "I'm really..."

But just as Helen was about to talk, a shadow looms over her. She turned to see that behind her was...

...Urien!

"So I see you're putting together plans in a place like this," Urien said to Helen, "You rat!"

"Lord Urien," Helen said as she give him a reverence as Urien steps into the middle of the room, eyeing on Nash, who's with Joshua.

"So this is your mud doll," Urien said.

"Are you talking to him or me?" Joshua asked Urien in confusion as he was pointing at himself and Nash to see who Urien was referring to.

"I truly appreciate the support you give," Helen replied to Urien, but he makes a gesture for her to be quiet.

"Since I did the helping on its creation, I only came here to see the fruits of my effort," Urien said, "I hope my tech didn't make some average puppet."

As Joshua was stunned by Uriel's words about Nash, he stays back to watch the two of them fight.

But then, as it turned out, Urien is the apex of human development, and thus he was able to handily beat the former USAF lieutenant, who had sinked to his knees.

But just as Urien moves in for the killing blow, however, both Joshua and Rashid stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Stop acting so violent to him!" Rashid said to Urien. "Aren't you satisfied?"

"Yeah," Joshua agreed. "Nash is NOT a puppet! Guile could've been happy to see him alive, and this is how you treated him?!"

"Don't touch me!" Urien ordered both of them.

"Okay," Joshua replied, letting go of his arm.

But since Joshua got the hint and Rashid didn't, Urien practically spelled out what he actually meant, "Commoners! Get your meddling hand off me before I make you two regret it!"

Urien pushed Rashid away and sends an Aegis Reflector at him and Joshua, who they both run and dodge to evade that move, just as Reflector dissipates in time.

Helen went up to Urien and said, "Lord Urien, I beg of you to please calm yourself down."

Urien concedes and takes his leave as he said, "Very well, then...I'll be watching you all with great amusement."

Once he was gone, Joshua went up to Helen for answers.

"All right," Joshua said to Helen, "What's going on? What did you and your boss do to Charlie?"

"Very well, then," Helen replied, "I'll tell you..."

By 'telling' him, Helen blew some pink dust at Joshua and everything around him seemed to vanished...

* * *

 **(Flashback) New Zealand...**

When the pink dust settled, Joshua finds himself back to New Zealand.

"Hey, where'd you go, Helen?" Joshua tried to call her out.

That's when Joshua realized that he was in a memory for he sees himself lying unconscious from his crash-landing while Urien had walked passed him.

Joshua followed Urien to a cave, where the tomb was. But then, Joshua saw Urien meeting up with Helen.

"Lord Urien," Helen greeted her lord, "Thank you for coming."

"What's your report?" Urien asked.

"A little issue with...resurrecting Charlie Nash," Helen answered.

 _They resurrected him_ , Joshua thought. _I can't believe this!_

"A little...what?" Urien asked in anger.

Helen began to explain, "Shadaloo has another plan for world conquest...with the help of this so-called 'Dr. Eggman'. I have received some info that there was only a matter of time before they execute the plan. And for us to restore Nash's body, I need to provide me with the empty vessel, Eleven, from your lab."

 _Great, now they know Eggman's involved_ , Joshua thought in dismay, _What else is new?_

"It looks to me you've become quite obsessed with that mud doll of yours," Urien replied, then he turned to the unconscious Joshua lying outside and added, "And we've had another visitor from another world in check."

 _Oh, so now they added me to the mix_ , Joshua thought in surprised, _No surprise there!_

"Nash's desire for revenge against Bison and his combat skills and even that young man's quest for these 'Chaos Emeralds' for his friend will soon serve our purposes perfectly," Helen said.

"It seems so," Urien replied with a smirk, "It helps that the Council had pushed for all of this. But the price we paid to make those old crocks conform to MY designs. It wasn't definitely cheap."

"It looks like the research being conducted by you was going pretty well for what was agreed upon," Helen said, "But the Council is concerned about this."

"You should've veil your own concern behind the word of the Council," Urien replied as he leaves the cave and the tomb, "I'll deliver the empty vessel. As much as you desired to finish your mud doll."

"I appreciated, Lord Urien," Helen said.

As the pink dust appears again, Joshua was devastated by their conversation.

Joshua didn't know what to say as everything around him vanished like before...

* * *

 **Underground Arena - Russia...**

Joshua was now back to reality as he looked around.

Then, he noticed Helen touching the stone embedded on Nash's forehead with her finger, as he closes his eyes.

Suddenly, a mysterious energy starts radiating from the stone, drawing both Joshua's and Rashid's attention.

"What?!" Joshua was shocked, "What you just said was the truth? He's really dead?"

Once the energy flow stops, Nash was feeling recovered, enough to get up on his feet. As soon as he is stood to full height, Joshua went up to him, relieved.

Helen then draws the attention of Nash, Juri, Rashid, Joshua, and Azam to her again.

"Joshua, everyone," Helen began to said, "I didn't explain myself to all of you, but let me just say...that I utterly despise Bison...but there's another man, who is more suitable to lead this world. That's why I want to destroy Shadaloo. Is that satisfactory?"

Joshua and Rashid both gives an indifferent sigh in response.

 _'Another man more suitable to lead this world?'_ Joshua thought, _She couldn't mean...Gill?_

"Now let me ask everyone once again...," Helen replied with a question, "Do we all share the same common goal? To stop Shadaloo and Eggman's deadly plan, and to destroy Bison."

They all remain silent, but Joshua nodded.

"So now," Helen said, "we're all 'comrades-in-arms'. For at least as long as their team-up and Bison still lives."

'Comrades-in-arms?' What did Joshua got himself into?

 **END of ACT 1**


	7. Meet the World Warriors!

_Okay, so even though Joshua have the six remaining Chaos Emeralds left, he need to know the whereabouts of the last one. I mean, he had met some strong fighters and been around the world, but he wasn't done with his little goal yet._

 _Unfortunately, 'Helen' had convinced him, Nash, Rashid, and Juri to form an alliance. Still, Joshua totally knew that he would count on his World Warrior friends to help him beat Eggman and get the last Chaos Emerald..._

 _...which-it turned out-was held as a prize for Eggman and Shadaloo's ultimate international World Warrior fighting tournament of epic shoryuken-smashing, sonic boom-throwing, and street fighting explosiveness to see which of the world's strongest and finest fighters from all over the Street Fighter universe will win the prize!_

 _Oy vey!_

 _Joshua knew he HAD to see his street-fighting friends in action in hopes that they'll win the Chaos Emerald for him, and he might made some friends with the other World Warriors at the tournament and get them to help win the last Emerald while being careful of some who wanted the emerald for themselves..._

 _And NOTHING was gonna stand in his way..._

 _OK, almost nothing..._

* * *

 **Estate at Noon - Kanzuki Estate, Japan...**

Some time later, at the Kanzuki Estate, the whole mansion was empty. Joshua was the only one left in the premises for he was at the dining hall.

"Where is everybody?" Joshua asked. "It's gotten too quiet by now."

Just then, one of the Egg fighter robots flew above and landed onto the front porch. The robot was holding a card as it gave it to Joshua and flew away.

Joshua looked at the card as it then emits an eerie light, and a hologram of Dr. Eggman appeared.

" _Joshua Sumter_ ," Dr. Eggman said, via card. " _If you want me to hand over the last Chaos Emerald, you must come to the fighting tournament. We'll give you a ride up in the sky to my magnificent utopia, where the tournament is held!_ "

As Joshua looked up, he realized that tournament really is held up in the skies above. Just then, Joshua gets picked up by the hovering platform that'll take him to Eggman's so-called 'utopia' and the tournament.

As it did, Joshua's jaws were dropped in amazement as he sees an entire utopia, all made by Eggman, in a dome.

* * *

 **Eggtopia**

Joshua soon contacted Sonic and Tails and showed them the entire utopia in the sky. It had neon light shops, restaurants, and a relaxing beach area.

There was also a huge stadium, where the tournament is held.

"See what I mean," Joshua said to them. "This place is off the charts."

"And Eggman loves to hear his lips flap," Sonic replied, "I gotta hand it to him. This place is really epic. Everyone and their families gotta wanna come here."

Joshua also told them about the Egg Moon and that both the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds and Psycho Power are gonna fuel their weapon.

"No doubt," Tails said, "But now I'm not sure why he invited you here. This place is totally harmless...and awesome."

"Well, I have no idea," Joshua replied to them, "Since Eggman went through the trouble of teaming up with Shadaloo in the first place, I think we should thank him personally."

Joshua soon explored further into the utopia when he soon came across an entourage...

...comprised of Karin, Shibasaki, Ibuki, Rainbow Mika, Chun-Li, Guile, Dhalsim, Zangief, Ken, and even Rashid and Azam.

"Wonderful to see you again," Karin said to Joshua.

"So, guys," Joshua began to ask,"And Mr. Butler, did you all find the last Chaos Emerald yet?"

"Shibasaki is the head steward of the Kanzuki family," Karin replied, "Of course we did."

Joshua, excited and somehow showing a little sense of excitement, came over to the group and slings his arm across Rashid's shoulder and Rashid did the same on Joshua's shoulder.

"All right," Joshua cried. "Then I insist and suggest we all work together and I believe some of you own an apology for what happened in New York."

"Don't get too excited just yet," Karin reassured him, "By the way, do you actually have all six of the Emeralds?"

Joshua nodded and showed them the Emeralds in his bag.

"Looks like the whole crew is here," Joshua said, "Except Ryu."

* * *

 **Soon,...**

Inside the stadium, where the tournament is held, all of the world's strongest fighters were already gathered...and Joshua finds himself meeting so many participants.

There was Alex, a young wrestler from New York; Dee Jay, a Jamaican fighter and a popular musician; El Fuerte, a luchador and a cook; Fei Long, a Hong Kong movie star; Dudley, a gentlemen boxer from England; T. Hawk, the Native American warrior and hero of the Thunderfoot tribe; Makoto, a seriously passionate and rowdy karate girl; Yun and Yang, twin brothers from Hong Kong; Blanka, the monstrous-looking wild child from Brazil; Guy, the 39th generation grand master of the Bushin-ryu; Cody, a hero-turned-near permanent jailbird; E. Honda, a Japanese sumo wrestler; Hakan, a huge Turkish oil wrestler; Sagat, the fearless Emperor of Muay Thai; Adon, a Muay Thai expert, once under Sagat's teachings; Rufus, the self-proclaimed fighter and Ken's rival, along with his girlfriend, Candy; Hugo, a giant wrestler from germany, and his manager, Poison; Rolento, a weapons expert and Mad Gear member; Elena, a happy, energetic girl and daughter to the elder of a warrior tribe; and Sakura, a cheerful schoolgirl and a friend of Ryu.

"WOAH!" Joshua exclaimed. "So many fighters for this roster in the tournament!"

"Hello, combatants and participants," Orbot greeted all the fighters from the balcony in the stadium, along with Cubot, "Welcome to the Eggman/Shadaloo World Warrior Tournament!"

All the World Warriors turned to Orbot as he continued, "You have all been gathered here for one purpose: To prove that you are the best!"

They all cheered.

"This tournament, sponsored by Shadaloo and the Eggman Empire, will determine who will win the most honorable prize: The Chaos Emerald," Orbot continued on, "And there is one among you who is well aware of the prize and its winner: Mr. Joshua Sumter."

The World Warriors all turned to Joshua Sumter, looking surprised and confused.

"Yep, that's right," Joshua said, pointing at himself. "Prize watcher right here."

"The tournament begins tomorrow," Orbot said, "But today and tonight, a celebration has been prepared in your honor!"

"What, that's it?" Joshua asked. "Really?"

No one answered him, but Joshua just shrug. Then, Joshua turned around and rubs his hands in anticipation as he and the rest of the participants left the stadium, "Finally, something worth fighting for!"

* * *

Later, at the party set at the beach area, all the fighters were already celebrating.

Elsewhere, Joshua was sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky.

"Can't believe I came all this way to party," Joshua said, feeling relaxed.

But then, he saw Charlie walking somewhere and he decided to follow after him.

"Hey, wait!" Joshua called out to Nash, "Where are you going? The tournament doesn't start 'til tomorrow. So we gots to celebrate!"

Nash, not stopping, replied, "I know that Bison must be here. I will find him and kill him."

"Oh, come on," Joshua cried, blocking Nash's way by forcing him to stop and listen, "WAIT! I just learned that Ken, Chun-Li, and some other people are coming to the tournament soon. We all share the same goal to stop the Egg Moon. If we should work together, our chances would be better. If we win this tournament and stop the Egg Moon, I'll have all 7 Chaos Emeralds for Sonic, and you'll be able to beat Bison easier."

Nash concedes that Joshua had made a point, but was still determined as he said, "I can't afford to waste any more time."

Nash continued walking, leaving Joshua behind.

Joshua, very ticked off, said loudly, "You can't just rush things up! You could get killed! You have no idea what Eggman's capable of!"

Nash stopped as Joshua realized he should've said that.

"Oh...," Joshua then tried to calm down and said, "Look, I know Rashid and I don't really know what happened to you and that I would've thank 'Helen' and the 'Secret Society' for bringing you back to life and all, but if you really, REALLY want to get to Bison and Eggman, you shouldn't abandon us."

"What you said is right," Nash replied as he give one last glance at Joshua, "But some things can't be resolve by doing what's right."

Then, he walks down the beach.

Joshua signed at Nash's stubbornness, before heading back to the party. He gave one last glance at Nash before heading back.

Joshua passed through some other fighters when Elena suddenly paused.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Dudley asked.

Elena approaches Joshua with her Capoeira moves when he turned around to noticed her. She giggled and went up to him as she greeted him, "Hello there."

Joshua was soon smitten as his heart was pumping and his eyes were filled with amazement as he greeted back, "Well, hello. Can I help you?"

"I can feel a good rhythm coming from within you,' Elena replied to Joshua, "Would you like to spar with me?"

"Must you, miss?" Dudley asked.

"I'm Elena," Elena introduced herself to Joshua.

"Well, I'll be...," E. Honda said, surprised to meet their new friend, "That's the new guy who'll watching the prize."

"If he's friends with Ken Masters," Rufus said to his babe, Candy, "He's gotta tell me where he is!"

Joshua, who now likes the World Warriors, gladly accepts, "Sounds like fun. Time to boogie!"

Dee Jay agrees and plays the DJ set with some music. Soon, everyone began to boogie and dance.

"Yeah," Poison cheered. "Time to bust some moves and make some cash!"

"Whoo-hoo!" E. Honda and El Fuerte cheered as well.

"HA! HA! HA!" Adon and Rufus both laughed with glee.

"Way to bust some moves," Sakura said as she and Blanka cheered.

Joshua soon got everyone's attention, "If you guys seen Ryu, you tell him Joshua Sumter was here!"

"Said the guy who gonna watch ME win that puny Emerald," Rufus replied.

"No, I'LL win that emerald!" Adon argued.

Soon all the World Warriors began to fight it over when Joshua soon halted the argument when he yelled, "HOLD IT!"

For a moment, there was complete and absolute silence. All the World Warriors stopped and stared at Joshua.

Joshua took a deep breath. "Okay, look," he said to the participants, "I don't know where I am or what your problems are, but I need all your help to win that last Chaos Emerald because I've been around your world, finding them, trying to help save your world from Shadaloo, Egghead, and their path to chaos and destruction! Find your humanity!" he pleaded. "Haven't any of you ever had a goal?!"

Then, Hakan moved toward Joshua with his hand on his shoulders. Joshua froze.

"I had a goal as well, dear friend," Hakan said softly. He sat down and told Joshua that he was on a quest to discover the world's perfect oil recipe, for he is the president of the world's leading edible oil manufacturer and star in Turkey's national sport of oil wrestling. He was made a beloved hero in Turkey.

El Fuerte took the opportunity to tell Joshua about his goal. He traveled the world in search for the ultimate recipe, but his cooking skills were left something to be desired.

Soon all the World Warriors joined in, telling Joshua and each other about their goals and dreams.

Rufus, proving that he's the best fighter in America than Ken!

Adon, embarking on a quest to prove that he and the style of Muay Thai are destined to be the greatest in the world.

Dee Jay, thrilled that he was able to combine his love of music and martial arts into one single journey.

Elena, wanted to travel the world and make new friends, like Joshua just did.

Dudley, rebuilding his family fortune.

E. Honda, trying to make sumo wrestling a worldwide phenomenon for he'll make the world acknowledge the greatness of sumo wrestling.

Fei Long, thought that this tournament would be a great opportunity to hone his skills in fighting and acting.

Hugo and Poison, trying to find new members of the Huge Wrestling Army (H.W.A.) as the two were talent scouts.

Rolento, wanted to build his utopian military nation.

Sakura, continued street fighting in hopes to meet Ryu once again, after understanding better the true meaning of fighting.

"Thanks for the heads up," Alex thanked Joshua.

"Alex," Joshua replied to him. "Remember what Dhalsim may say, 'Sometime in the future you might feel that you want to seek answers. When the time comes, you must turn your eyes to the world'"

Alex nodded.

Joshua began to smile as the World Warriors all seemed to be friends with him right now.


	8. Let the World Warrior Tournament begin!

The next day, Joshua and the World Warriors all gathered at the stadium once again. This time, it was the day of the tournament.

Dr. Eggman came up in the balcony, addressing the audience and participants.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Eggman said, addressing everyone, "On behalf of the Eggman Empire and Shadaloo, I welcome you all to Eggtopia! And to the Eggman/Shadaloo World Warrior Tournament, sponsored by the Eggman Empire and Shadaloo!"

The audience cheered excitedly and wildly.

Eggman continued, "At the end of this tournament, we will crown the winner of not only the right to be called the 'World Warrior', but this Chaos Emerald!"

Orbot and Cubot presented the Chaos Emerald, under a glass dome.

But thanks to the Miles Electric's scan analysis, Joshua realized that the Chaos Emerald prize is a fake, and the real one must be somewhere.

"Did Egghead really think he could trick me with that fake emerald?" Joshua asked.

Then, he contacted Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy and the others about the fake emerald and ask them to find the real one while the tournament goes on.

"So, without further ado,...," Eggman finished with his final words, "LET THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

"I think this called for a tournament montage ***** ," Joshua said.

 ***** A montage of the tournament sequence of matches and rounds between the _Street Fighter_ characters, while the background music, _**"Hero's Heart"**_ performed by Randy Crenshaw, Angie Jaree, and Beverley Staunton, is playing!

During the tournament montage, there were so many matches and rounds that Joshua had lost count as he watches the tournament from the bleachers.

El Fuerte vs. Zangief

Hakan vs. E. Honda

Alex vs. Hugo

Rufus vs. Adon

Sakura vs. Karin

R. Mika vs. Poison

Sagat vs. Adon

So many matches that Joshua had literally watched with anticipation that he almost fell asleep.

"Hey, Ken," Joshua replied to Ken, "How long will this go on? There's so many matches I've lost count. And where the heck is Ryu at?"

"He's out there fighting against...the Satsui No Hado...," Ken said to Joshua.

"You mean, 'The Surge of Murderous Intent'?" Joshua asked, translated the name.

"I don't know what answers he'll find," Ken continued, "To be honest, I'm not sure there is one. All I know is he's going to keep moving forward, no matter how difficult it is. That's just who he is."

"So...you're planning to do the same thing," Joshua replied, smiling.

"Same as always," Ken said.

Just then, the buzzer came up and Orbot soon came up to the balcony.

"Now it's time for the Awards Ceremony you've all been waiting for!" Orbot announced, "Presenting the prize is our host, Dr. Eggman! And here he is now!"

But the World Warriors looked around, confused. Where was he?

"For a host of this tournament, he doesn't know about our potential very much," Sagat said.

"Let's see that Chaos Emerald!" Poison exclaimed, "And where's all the cash prize at?!"

"Don't tell me he escape to try to get out of this," Cody said.

"Now that you mention it," Guy replied, "I don't see him."

Joshua, who noticed this situation, looked around for Eggman, too. "Uh, where did he go now?"

Just then, someone tap his shoulder and Joshua turned to see Sakura, Blanka, Dhalsim, and Rashid with the last Chaos Emerald. The REAL Emerald.

"Chun-Li and Guile told us to give it to you," Sakura said to Joshua, giving the last Emerald to him.

"Thanks," Joshua replied, thanking her.

Just then, an evil laugh appeared and echoed throughout the stadium, "Ohh ho ho ho!"

It was Dr. Eggman, coming out with his biggest robotic mech he had ever built as the Egg Dragoon, with Egg mobile on top to control it!

"What is this intrusion?" Adon asked, angrily wanted to get some answers out of Eggman.

"You fools had no idea that I was using the tournament to record your fighting data," Eggman explained. "You all played right into my trap! I've plugged and programmed all of your combined data into my most powerful mech creation. Ready for the REAL Finals?"

"WHAT?! That's so unfair," R. Mika said, "Nobody said anything about this!"

"This plan you're doing leads to destruction," Sagat replied, "This fight is pointless."

"Well, how about it?" Eggman began to ask, 'Are any of you brave and stupid enough to challenge ME?"

No one answered.

"HA! As I thought...," Eggman said, smiling evilly.

"Then I'll finish you here," a voice appeared.

Eggman looked around at a vantage point high above the stadium, and noticed someone up there.

It was Nash!

Joshua was so busy with his victory for having all 7 Chaos Emeralds that he didn't notice the commotion yet.

"I finally did it!" Joshua cheered, "All 7 Chaos Emeralds are all here."

That's when he noticed Nash jumped down to strike Eggman with a Sonic Hurricane.

But someone had simply swats him away without even turing around, launching Nash down to the floor, where he manages to land.

It was M. Bison!

Bison deigns himself to float down to join Eggman.

"Well, then," Bison began to said, "I've never expected that your lost soul would stumble its way back to me."

The audience all began to escape from the stadium in panic as Nash stands up and turned to face Bison.

"I will...kill you!" Nash said to Bison, angrily.

Joshua's jaws were dropped and his eyes were far-off widened as he and the rest of the World Warriors all watched this from afar.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Joshua exclaimed in shock and excitement.


End file.
